


kaleidoscope

by EasyPeasyPanic



Series: all of my founders era fics [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Amaterasu is also used but not mentioned by name, Drabble, I want to tag this Team Tobirama but its not the full team, Light Angst, M/M, Sad with a Happy Ending, So anyway this is how Kagami got his Mangekyou sharingan, assumed dead but not dead?, just the BETTER half of the team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24743836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EasyPeasyPanic/pseuds/EasyPeasyPanic
Summary: Kagami swallows hard, eyes stinging. The world is dyed a deep red around him, just like all of that blood seeping into the grass beneath his feet.___Also known as how Kagami got his Mangekyō
Relationships: Shimura Danzou/Uchiha Kagami
Series: all of my founders era fics [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718458
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70
Collections: why im sleep deprived 💖✨





	kaleidoscope

**Author's Note:**

> so i found out the sharingan dyes the user's vision red and do you know how cool that is? 
> 
> they can totally watch things in 3d without the glasses lmao

* * *

\--smoke in his eyes, in his face. No, not smoke. Smoke was familiar and safe and _manageable_ . It was mist, thick and nasty and _thrumming_ with chakra that wasn't helping. Kagami glanced up, trying to keep his emotions in check as he flew forward, disappearing into the high branches of the trees, his Sharingan melting his surroundings into a detailed, highly defined _red_. 

Everything was practiced. Ingrained into his mind, the movement and reactions memorized by his muscles. He dives forward at the first spark of metal on metal, the _twing_ giving him just enough of an idea of where to land. His own kunai is gone and replaced by the time he lands, and he heard the _squelch_ of his blade against flesh to know it landed. It doesn't comfort him, because the mist hasn't subsided, and he can only hold onto his Sharingan for so long before he drains his already exhausted chakra coils, so he ducks forward into the mist. It'll be easier if he can find a teammate, if he can just regroup to _plan_ , but Kagami isn't sure where anybody is and he can see figures in the mist that aren't familiar and they're nearly too fast for his Sharingan to track and--

He's quick. Quicker than anyone else. The fire rips out of him faster than he can weave the signs, because it's always been said that Uchiha are _made_ of fire themselves, always bursting with flames, always ready to burn. Somebody shrieks, somebody unprepared, somebody that didn't know he was out here and could see them. 

A part of him wants to shout. He wants to scream his squad's names until he can figure out where everybody is, but if Kagami gives away his location, it'll be shit for everybody. 

And then somebody's coming at him. It's all blurred red, somehow, a smear of movement amongst all the _red on red_. Kagami sees it coming, calculating which way they'll go. He sees the tension in his assaliant's muscles, the strength rising, and then the shift of his weight onto his left leg. He doesn't hesitate. Kagami ducks under his leg with ease, twisting his body out of the way to give him distance. 

Fire or kunai, fire or kunai, fire or--

His kunai is met by another. Kagami's strong enough to keep up with every swing of the foreign shinobi's weapon, and certainly fast enough to meet him hit for hit. His muscles strain to keep up with the awkward angle he's in, trying to stay off the trees surrounding them and keep up with the offensive strikes, but he manages. Kagami twists to let the kunai strike his armour, and swings an elbow up until he feels the hard _painful_ snap of bone against bone, something giving way, maybe his opponent's jaw. 

A cry of pain, gurgled. Kagami swings left, digging his knife into _flesh_ until it gives way, warm blood splattering against his hands. He doesn't stop, yanking his knife free and then swinging it in another direction, higher for the throat, another loud splatter of blood. 

"Kagami!" Torifu's calling out his name. But from where? He searches in the mist, for figures or movement, just something that his eyes can keep track of easily. "Kagami, we need help!"

Nothing else gets said. It isn't safe, _wasn't_ safe for him to call out the first time. That's all Torifu will risk. His heart's pounding in his chest. _We_ . We need help. Which means Danzō too. How bad was the situation that his teammate would risk giving away his position for assistance? Kagami shuffles through the mist, eyes widening at the scent of rain in the air and the taste of salt on his tongue. This whole mission was a _mistake_. They should've waited for Hiruzen's team before charging ahead into known Kirigakure territories. 

Kagami stays low, sweeping the area. He sees a hand rise in the air, just an outline. And then in slow motion, the arm expands and shifts, and it hits him that he's staring straight at Torifu. He glances up, sees shadows in the trees, and darts forward right as Torifu leaps after their enemies. 

Another figure on the ground. (Red on red on red.) It takes him far too long to realize what he's staring at. He doesn't see the blood, not at first, because with his Sharingan, everything is red. But _now_ , so close, it's obvious. 

Danzō is dead. 

Kagami doesn't understand it. He can't. His blood is _pounding_ through his ears like waves crashing against a beach. He can't see any breathing through the thick armour, but there's blood everywhere. _Everywhere_ . Kagami stumbles forward stupidly. One hand laid against his side, covering the oozing wound to his side, but so _lax_. Not even doing anything to control the bleeding, not moving. Eyes closed and face relaxed into a neutral expression, and no-- no--

This isn't happening. 

Torifu's voice is distant. Muffled, somehow by his own loud breathing. "--gami?" 

Kagami can't move a single muscle. This can't be happening. This can't be happening. Not over a stupid mistake, not right now. He can't be dead, not Danzō. That wasn't _fair_ , he should be alive right now, not bled out like a pig on the ground. _No_ , please _, no_. 

(A few hours ago, everything had been _fine_. Just outside their borders, taking a break at the shrine, everything had been fine. It hadn't been warm. It should've been, since it was mid-spring, teetering on going full into an uncomfortable summer, but instead it was unpleasantly cool unless standing directly in the sunlight. 

Which is why Kagami had been lying directly on top of a small shrine they'd stopped at for a rest. It was an awkward position, because of the slant of the tiles, but he had twisted his limbs into a relaxed angle so he could sprawl across the rounded temple. He had been so relaxed, eyes closed, one arm thrown across his forehead leisurely. His armour had been thrown hazardly across the ground where he'd tossed it the absolute moment he saw the rooftop gleaming with warm sunshine. And then Torifu had grumbled as he moved to retrieve it, plucking the heavy metal off the ground and putting it aside neatly. 

And Danzō had been climbing up the shrine too, trying to bat him down, trying to pull Kagami out of his warm, nap place, and it had turned into a game of cat and mouse. 

"Both of you get down! It's disrespectful. And how you get cursed." Torifu had said while he dug round his pocket, fishing around for a coin. It was only a single ryo, but missions didn't generally require money. He managed to find another, to try and redeem Kagami and Danzō, and had put them into the offering box.

Kagami had responded by rolling right back out of Danzō's reach again, languidly gesturing at him. "Oh, we'll be fine."

"Cursed." Torifu had repeated, amused.

Maybe they really had been.)

"Dan?" Kagami says gently. "Danzō?"

_Please, please, please, don't be dead. I'm sorry I disrespected that stupid shrine, please, please, please--_

"Danzō, get up." He doesn't actually move any closer to rouse him, because Kagami might actually _scream_ if he gets any of Danzō's blood on his hands. "Danzō, _please_."

But his...his...best friend. His favorite person in the entire world. His _person_ isn't getting up. He isn't moving. Probably isn't even breathing, and it feels like the whole world has simulatenously fallen apart. Everything's turned to floods and lava and flames and famine, everything's _gone and destroyed and broken_. Kagami swallows hard, eyes stinging. The world is dyed a deep red around him, just like all of that blood seeping into the grass beneath his feet. 

Torifu is still saying something, from somewhere, Kagami thinks distantly. But his focus is on his...his Dan. It's like every single pore is on fire, every nerve ending scorched by flame, everything aching all at once until he became a mess of burning _nothing_. What was he supposed to do now? How was he supposed to move or walk or function without Danzō? He'd never been apart from him, not since they were little, since before they met in the Academy, and the idea of going anywhere without him. 

Everything begins to blur. His eyes are stinging in pain, aching with unshed tears. Kagami's whole body hurts worse and worse, engulfed in an imaginary fire that somehow hurts less than his grief. Something hot and wet falls across his cheeks, and he lets out a soft cry of confusion. Rubs at his cheeks and shakes his head. Everything's burning around him, everything singed away by his fury and loss, but that's okay because nobody deserves his pity anymore. He hopes everybody burns to death, hopes they choke on their own blood, for what they did to his Dam, he hopes--

"Kagami!" Torifu's voice cuts through _everything_ . He jolts, turning his head. Everything's on fire in his body, every muscle taut and ready. Every hair on edge, every flame inside of him boiling him alive. Shadows coming at him, shapes. Sharply outlined and obscured by the mist jutsu, and _aiming_ for his throat. Kagami's anger rises and he turns, ready and angry. They killed Danzō! They killed--

Something inside his head is whispering _burn, burn, burn!_

And then the figures are engulfed by flames. Dark, black against a red landscape. Engulfed completely and screaming and rolling and _fighting_ it off. Another comes at him from the trees, and Kagami shifts his gaze to the same result, instant combustion, _screaming_ so loud and agonized that for a second, he's relieved. 

Torifu's voice is behind him. Loud and frantic. "Kagami! Kagami, how did you do that?" He asks. Kagami blinks stupidly. Torifu's standing close, so close, wiping at his cheeks. "You're bleeding. Your eyes are bleed-- what the _hell_? What happened to your Sharingan?" 

Kagami blinks again. 

"I--" He glances around, at the corpses still aflame, of twitching limbs on blackened bodies with the fire still eating away at them. "I don't know…?"

Torifu's still staring, but then his expression pinches off. He grabs Kagami's shoulders, spinning him awake from the smouldering bodies. "Okay-- it's _okay_ , for now. We'll figure it out. You did a good-- well, they're dead. But we need to get help for Danzō. Come on, help me get his armour off."

Kagami could have broken apart right there, stumbling forward by the painful shoves that his teammate was giving him. 

A dry sob escapes from between his clenched teeth. "He's--" Kagami tries to say. But the words are stuck like he's swallowed mouthful of honey. He can't say it. He can't say _it._

(That the person he loves the most in the world is gone. Dead.)

Torifu's crouched down, tearing off Danzō's armour, and Kagami wants to stop him. He wants to shout and burn and _destroy_ again, but he doesn't. Everything's happening too fast. Everything. It hurts. His eyes, his body, his _heart_. It all aches unbearably. 

"He was having trouble breathing. His armour got crushed around the chest in the fight, so we need to get it off. Do you have any medical supplies? Danzō used the rest of his supply when my arm was sliced open at the beginning of the mission." Torifu rambles on, peeling off their late teammate's armour disrespectfully. Kagami wants to stop him, but his limbs refuse to function. Torifu pauses, tilting his head. His eyes are worried. "Kagami? Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"I--" Kagami shakily pulls off his medical pouch and throws it to the Akimichi. "It...isn't going to work. He's gone. Torifu, he wasn't breathing." 

Torifu's eyebrows furrowed, "Well then I guess he came back from the dead…?" He shifts a little, motioning at Kagami. "He's breathing, Kagami. Come look."

He steps forward hesitantly. One step. Two steps. Kagami crouches down, stomach twisting painfully as bile burns its way up his throat. He wasn't moving earlier. He wasn't moving. 

But his chest is now, outside of the armour. Rising and falling, and Kagami lets out a wild burst of laughter that escapes. He falls down onto his knees, right beside Danzō's head. 

"Oh thank whatever Kami I pissed off earlier." Kagami burst out, shaking his head. Torifu rolls his eyes, fighting back a smile. 

"Good thing _I_ left coins." He muttered, going back to dressing their teammate's wound. Kagami clings to Danzō's hand, squeezing it tightly. He'd overreacted. Just overreacted, he should've checked. 

Torifu presses down hard.

Danzō _jerks._ His eyes flutter open as a groan escapes his lips. Kagami squeezes his hand harder. Forces a shaky smile onto his lips as his heart _stopped_ fluttering in his chest. It felt like he should breath again, like the smoke inside of him had cleared up. 

"Did you have a nice nap?" Kagami teased, when two unfocused dark eyes focused on him. 

Danzō manages an unimpressed stare, either way. "Mmm." He responded, sucking in a pained breath. "I'm...I'm never going to live this down, am I?"

Kagami laughs breathlessly. 

"Oh no." He responds. Everything clears back into color again, the red slipping away like water from a broken glass. "No, probably not. And I'm sure you'll need me to save your ass again. You're lucky I have the Sharingan." 

Danzō rolled his eyes. But offered a small, tight smile and squeezed his hand back. 

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> i...just want...more Escorts content...pls and thank you


End file.
